Worthless Wait
by Throttled
Summary: He promised he'd return, she promised she'd wait forever. But only one promise is kept. Sakura gave up everything for Syaoran. But a wedding crushes her hopes. Heartbroken, Sakura plots to hurt him; but only to find it's her heart that is bleeding... SS
1. Chapter 1

**Worthless Wait**

**Chapter 1******

Before you say anything, just let me tell you something first – "DON'T".

I'm not a bad person… really. If you take away the black clothes, the heavily applied dark make-up, the unblinking eyes and the gun inside my pocket; you would be left with a pretty much normal young woman (if not blind).

Why?

Let me explain my attire. Black clothes – I have developed a liking to dark colours in general recently; dark make-up – to cover up the bags caused by sleepless nights; unblinking eyes – I'm pretty much void of any emotions. It's like I'm living inside an air-tight balloon, I can't get out and nothing can get in. You people may find it boring, but it suits me just fine. There are already enough dramatic saddos out there in the world without me adding to the list.

Huh? Oh yes, of course… the gun. This is why I'm saying you shouldn't say anything. Ok fine, I am planning to use it on someone. And again ok, maybe it's not her fault. But whatever, she deserves it; or rather, because she got involved with a certain someone, she now deserves what she's going to get.

It's a long story really, and to be honest, I don't even why I'm even bothering. I mean, I don't even care about her or him. After all, that was their plan all along, to hurt me. Well, bastard and bitch, sorry to tell you but IT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK!!

Hm… it's going to be fun! Revenge is always fun, but this will be the best of them all. It'll be like one of those action movies where the assassin is contemplating her move. If there was a pen and paper by my side, this is what I would have put.

_Target name: Yiling Zhang_

_Target age: 21_

_Target appearance: Long black hair, hazel-coloured eye, about 5'3"s_

_Purpose of target: revenge_

_Weapon required: Handgun_

_Plan of action: …_

I stopped, that was my plan anyway? Oh yeah, I haven't thought of it yet. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, what matters is that she will be dead and so will he... Hold on a second, no, that's too good for him. He'll be getting off too easy. Hm… I'll let him live, just so that he will suffer. Well, if that's at all possible, it will be shocking enough to learn that he has feelings, let alone ones of depression.

Oh, oops. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm 21, I _was_ living in Japan with my family and friends before I gave up everything and moved to China, or to be more specific, Hong Kong. By everything, I mean my education, my family (they didn't approve), and my friends who were supportive but stopped contacting me as soon as they found out that I bought a one-way ticket. True friends eh?! Well, save for one - my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Though I have doubts that she'll still want to be my friend if she finds out about me planning to kill our former best friend's fiancé.

The story will take way too long to tell. And I've got a wedding to attend. So to make it short, I'll just explain briefly.

Ok, at the age of fifteen, a boy (also my best male friend) and I started dating back in Japan. We were in love (or not, looking back now) but he had to leave the country due to family implications. That was four years ago, we were both seventeen then. At the airport, we made a stupid promise that we will wait for each other forever; he swore he'll come back. To seal the promise, we exchanged the teddy bears that we had sewn for each other. Then he left…

I, being stupid and dense as I am famous for, actually believed him. Therefore I risked and gave up everything and bought a one-way ticket to the centre of Hong Kong, using every last penny I had earned in the three years since he moved. And with the help of Tomoyo, I was able to find a temporary place to stay in Hong Kong. "It's just until you and the soon-to-be husband meet again." She joked. Man, she doesn't know how right she is.

The day after I settled in my new surroundings, I searched for him. Well, it wasn't exactly hard as his family is mega rich and from what I can tell, mega-snotty. I found him, in their massive, oriental back-garden training. Here's the funny bit, when their butler – Wei - let me in, he didn't tell me one thing. So I, in my moment of enthusiasm and stupidity, rushed into his arms and hugged him. He hugged me back just as joyously and I was actually feeling happy (sooo stupid!). But then I heard him whisper gently, "Yiling…"

It took me a few good seconds to realise what he said and … well, let's just say it wasn't happy after that. I even shed a few tears (and the last time I will ever do so). I met this Yiling girl alright. Pretty, yeah if you like the fragile and weak type. Attitude? Bloody hell, you could melt a diamond in her mouth. It's so sweet it's disgusting. I had to act courteously and greet the family members as politely as I could. He, obviously, avoided me like I was the plague of the earth after the embracing incident.

Yiling decided since I was his friend, I would be _sooooo_ interested in how they got together and told me hours and hours worth of boring, pointless crap. How he was so strong and silent when she met him, but then his mother fell critically ill and she comforted him as he let out everything. When she stopped for a minute to breath (the only impressive thing about her is how fast her tongue can go), I told her that I was his former girlfriend, hinting and hoping that she wasn't as dumb as she looked… Well, she was. She said that she didn't know and apologized. I forced a smile and got up to leave. Bitch, of course she knew, as if she'd just tell random people about her relationship with her _fiancé_.

Yup, that's right. While I was working my arse off to earn money for the plane trip that would fly me to him, he was actually taking the hard work of getting down on one bloody knee and proposing to a girl who is simply unbearably sweet. I mean, he deserves sooo much credit, doesn't he? (For those of you who do not get sarcasm… that was it by the way.)

Life is funny, isn't it? (And here it is again)

Well, today is their wedding day; and I, being the kind and generous girl that I am, have decided to come to their wedding, after all, it is rude to refuse. In fact, I've even bothered as far as to get them a present…

Weddings are the most important days of one's life… and I'm sure they will find this day _particularly_ interesting…

**_A/N well? It's kind of like 'How Could You' isn't it? think for a second yeah, the plot is roughly the same but the ending will be quite different… I think… :S :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Worthless Wait**

**Chapter 2**

****

Typical, she thought distastefully, so typical of them to have the wedding in such a massive church.

Sakura stood outside the menacing steel gates, gazing up to the top of the tall building, disgust was clear on her face. Funny, she laughed to herself. I seem to remember him saying that if we were to ever marry, it would be a small ceremony, with only our closest friends and family. Huh, I guess everything was a lie.

People were arriving in all directions: men, women, even children. All of them dressed so finely, all of them arriving in limousines. She has never seen so many rich people in her life. These men and women were so wealthy; she doubted they even knew how much money they had. Those children were so spoilt, look at them fighting over such petty things like whose dress was the prettiest. Sakura fingered the gun inside her jacket, smirking, boy are they gonna be surprised…

"Excuse me, miss," Sakura turned, "Are you one of Mr. Li's or Miss Zhang's guests?"

She grinned evilly at the names, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"And may I ask, is your name Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yup, that's me."

The servant bowed, "Mr. Li has reserved a seat for you, Miss Kinomoto. If you would please just follow me."

Sakura shrugged, and did as she was told. At least she had a seat, so her plan can still be carried out. As she walked across the vast courtyard, the eyes of many focused on her. Tilting her blood-red lips up slightly, she_ accidentally_ dropped her purse. As she bent down, she knew her already short black dress climbed even further up her legs, giving all those old and rich perverts a nice view of her backside and thighs.

Picking up her purse, Sakura looked around at them, smiling apologetically. But her insides were trembling with laughter as she heard the wives of those scolding their _beloved _husbands shrilly about daring to even look at another woman, let alone a girl.

The servant led her up a flight of marble stairs and towards the great hall. She gasped. Oh. My. God! I have never, never, never _ever_… seen anything so… so… oh what's the word?... so revolting!!

What were they thinking? Yellow and green flowers?! Sakura felt like throwing up. I mean, are they so dumb that they don't notice the colours are the exact shades of vomit? Unless their goal was to make everyone choke on their own sick. But even so, they needn't have bothered because it would have been totally unnecessary; all you had to do was to look at the bride and groom and the aim will be accomplished!

"Oh my god Yelan! This is absolutely beautiful!" A sickly sweet voice squealed from her side. "I knew I could count on you. Xiaolang's favourite colour is green and my Yiling's favourite is yellow. Combining them together - it's absolutely ingenious!"

That must be Yiling's mother. My god, how much make-up is she wearing? If a breeze blows past her face, I'm sure the person next to her will die of a coughing fit! Trying hard to keep her face neutral, Sakura continued down the path - which was scattered with (again) yellow and green petals of god-knows-what flowers - carefully avoiding stepping on them. Her seat was at the right front, and on the seat was a flowery note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm so nervous, I can't believe I'm actually marrying the man of my dreams. Argh! God help me. Please don't let me trip or fall during the ceremony. Please please pleaseplease… ok ok, I'm calm, I'm calm._

_Anyway, glad you could make it and hope you will enjoy your day!_

_Love_

_Yiling_

Enjoy my day? Sakura smirked. You have no idea how much…

Hours seemed to have passed as people hustled from here to there, greeting each other and chatting animatedly. Sakura was getting bored; can't they just start the bloody wedding?

As if hearing her thought, the woman who was speaking to Syaoran's mother before stood up. Smiling broadly, she announced into the microphone, "Would everyone please take their seats, the wedding is about to commence."

Loud shuffling could be heard as people scrambled into their seats. After the last man managed to squeeze his fat bottom into the seat, she continued.

"Thank you all for being here, I know I am speaking for both Xiaolang and Yiling when I say that it is wonderful to see you all. However, I would like to say a special thank-you to Miss Kinomoto, who has traveled all the way from Japan to attend this wedding." The woman smiled down at Sakura, who gritted her teeth and smiled back painfully. Bitch, what she meant to say was she used all her money to travel here but only to see her _boyfriend_ marry another woman. Well, slut, you can laugh now, but you'd better watch out, 'cos you won't be laughing for long.

"Oh look! The groom's here!" She announced loudly, pointing excitedly.

Sakura rolled my eyes, alright alright! Keep your hair on. She turned around, setting her eyes to steel. But a lump was caught in her throat when he entered her vision.

If she was darkness; he was her light…

"Syao-kun," Sakura whispered to the wind. He looked so handsome, dark locks of chocolate brown hair moved in synchronization with every step he took. His tailored suit moulded into his body, accenting the broad shoulders and narrow hips. A pair of dark amber eyes flashed around the room, searching…

He was looking for Yiling, his beloved fiancé; but instead, he caught the sight of _her_.

Amber clashed against the unwavering emeralds.

An eternity seemed to pass between them, both were caught, unable to look away… but it was Sakura who finally broke the contact, tearing her eyes away from his.

Baka! She scolded herself, what was that? He wants to hurt you and look what you just did, you fell right into his trap! You hate him, remember! You hate everything about him. There is nothing – I repeat, NOTHING – you like about him!! You would die before you let him get to you. Die!

She looked up once more and gazed straight into his eyes. But she was prepared this time. The emeralds no longer glistened; the face no longer pained… the hurt… what hurt?

Xiaolang Li, it's payback time…

**_A/N Hope you like it, thanks to all my reviewers. Wow, I didn't think it would this popular at chapter one. Ciao!_**


End file.
